


hey, luigi

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [8]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fic, Texting, Tumblr Prompt, but don't we all, david cares about matteo a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: prompt: Sooo can we please get David comforting Matteo when he gets overwhelmed like in the last episode? Or just anything fluffy in general? Cuz I was ready to jump through my phone to tell Matteo he's going to be alright. I swear if we qont get a clip with Davenzi cuddling and Marteo playing with David's hair all mesmerized I'll riot lmao





	hey, luigi

**Author's Note:**

> first Druck story and it was FUN to write

It felt like white noise was in his head, or at least that’s what Matteo told him.

He would fall into moments of immense pressure, like everything was happening too quickly or too intensely, and it would crowd up his head. He told him that he sometimes feared that his head would just split under all the pressure. It was new territory for David. He’d only heard about this version of Matteo.

“It’s like too much and too little all at once.” Matteo had told him as they laid in his bed, mindlessly rubbing circles into Matteo’s shoulder. They were watching a movie, albeit passively, when David brought up the subject of Matteo’s stress. It was painfully obvious to David that Matteo hadn’t been doing too well emotionally, but he feared bringing up the topic. _Anxious people know they’re being anxious, so why bring it up?_ “You know what I mean?” Matteo lazily ended his sentence, not wanting to elaborate any further. David didn’t push him. He was being plunged into new waters, unsure of whether or not one wrong word could be misinterpreted, and so he said nothing. Matteo dropped his head down to rest on David’s shoulder. David brought his arm around to bring Matteo in even closer. What he lacked in words, he made up for in gentle touches.

Today was different.

Matteo had been on edge since the very early hours of the morning. David had woken up earlier than usual and quickly saw that Matteo was sitting in the living room with his headphones on and his head in his hands, knees brought up to his chest. The sight made it feel like someone had taken their hand and squeezed his heart. It was quiet, no one else was up yet, and so David knew immediately that Matteo must have come out here to be alone. Moments like these were interesting, complex, and often required active thinking in regards to how they should be approached. David noticed that Matteo had his phone with him, and so he formulated his plan.

 

**To Luigi:** hey, you

 

He sent the text and quickly hid back behind the door, out of Matteo’s sight. He heard the notification go off and quickly saw the _read_ message pop up at the bottom.

 

**From Luigi:** you, hey

 

David laughed quietly, falling deeper in love with the cute idiot sitting on the couch mere feet away from him. He brought his phone back out and typed.

 

**To Luigi:** whatcha listening to?

 

**From Luigi:** are you stalking me now? :O

 

David looked over the edge of the wall and saw Matteo surveying the space, looking for David. He looked in David’s direction, prompting David to quickly retreat. _Close call_.

 

**To Luigi:** i told you i’m on the run for killing someone. you think i draw the line at stalking?

 

**To Luigi:** i’m kidding

 

He saw that Matteo had read the text but wasn’t responding. He panicked, his hands shaking a little, as he thought of what to do next. Maybe Matteo was feeling anxious and his text only fueled whatever fears were brewing. Maybe Matteo wasn’t in a laughing mood and so he was agitated that David was cracking jokes. _Maybe_ , David wondered, _the joke just wasn’t funny_.

A text notification cut through his spiraling thoughts.

 

**From Luigi:** come out here please 💙 i miss you

 

David didn’t hesitate to step out from behind the wall, taking long strides before wrapping his arms around Matteo. He stayed there for a while, planting small kisses on top of Matteo’s head, before moving around to sit on the couch with Matteo. As if a reflex, Matteo laid his head down on David’s shoulder while David brought his arm around to bring them both closer. They didn’t speak for a while. David rubbed small circles into Matteo’s shoulder.

David broke the silence. “How are we doing?”

“Not good.” Matteo’s honesty surprised David, but he wasn’t complaining. Matteo could very easily shut people out, so David treasured the rare moments in which Matteo let himself be truly vulnerable.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Matteo shook his head against David’s shoulder. “I just want to sit with you, if that’s okay?” David pressed a kiss to Matteo’s temple and shuffled them around so that Matteo’s top half was lying completely across David’s lap. He ran his fingers through Matteo’s hair and watched as the blonde boy’s eyes began to flutter shut. They wouldn’t talk about whatever storm was beginning to cloud over inside of Matteo, but at least he could be there for him.

For now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
